Child of the Dragons
by Sakura Chara
Summary: Topaz is a girl who was taken from her family when she was just 10 years old. Throughout those years, she finds that she has a strange connection to a spirit and an ocarina, which she slowly develops over the course of 5 years. But when she is finally reunited with her only family, she slowly comes to realize just how much is really going on behind the scenes. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Character Profile/ Chapter 1**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

" _Singing or emphasis"_

 _Thinking_

' _Other'_

 **Author Note/Character Talk Show**

 **RANDOM PERSON'S POV**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

 **Me: Sal-u-tations! I'm back, and kicking it into another fanfic! My OC, Topaz here-**

 **Topaz: Hi!**

 **Me: -Is still the main character, just different. You see, her personality is still the same, with a few minor changes, but she is a different character than the one in my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction, and that includes a different look. If you want to know WTF (what the fudge) I'm talking about, read my other fanfiction, the Yu-Gi-Oh one. *mutters* Even though there's only one chapter…. But, on the plus side, I'm still wacky ol' me! *wacky, cheesy but "winning" smile like Aang's hilarious smile that he smiles when Katara comments on the "evil" look in his eyes in Avatar: the Last Airbender - the 1st episode (not the movie, the animated series. No offence, but the movie sucked!)***

 **Topaz: Oi… Just so you all know, young and old, old and new, she's still crazy, insane, demented, etc. I'd lock her insanity and torture out if I could.**

 **Me: *still has same grin* Yep! But, lucky me, you're not the writer! I am, so I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. I just prefer to let you have free reign over what you do. Well, you SHOULD know some things about the story,** _ **buuuuut**_ … **.**

 **Topaz: As she'll never make up her mind, I'll tell you. This story starts in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, then goes on into Fire Emblem: Awakening. In this fanfiction, they're all on the same planet, just in different countries, other side of the world, etc. In this, I'm-**

 **Me: Ah-ah-ah! *shakes finger* Don't let EVERYTHING spill! Anyways, this fanfiction actually starts in the middle-y area of Eliwood's story. Oh yeah, it will always be Topaz's POV unless I say so. Ok, ti~me… for the story! Chapter 1, let's go!**

…

…

…

 ***sees Sain* Hey, Topaz?**

 **Topaz: Yeah?**

 **Me: Sain's saying just the most TERRIBLE things about your family!**

 **Sain: *panicky* Wait, what!? *starts running away***

 **Topaz: SAIN! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT BACK HERE! *starts chasing Sain***

 **Me: Aaaah… Another comedic relief character… Anyways, I'm actually gonna start with Topaz's character profile. Roll Film!**

 **Topaz**

Age- 13

Date of Birth- November 23

Birthstone- Topaz (Haha, named after her birthstone. I still love it.) Symbolizes friendship, courage and strength.

Zodiac Sign- Sagittarius (Once again, I couldn't care less about the zodiac sign, I just put it here as a filler.)

Personality- Shy, enjoys the use of witty sarcasm and wise cracking, and can really pile on the insults. She has a VERY strong sense of honor and duty, can be serious, is good at hiding her emotions, sometimes painfully blunt, but a lot like Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) when she warms up to you if she's not too busy being shy, just more mature and knowledgeable. Courageous, slow to friendship because of her intense shyness. When she finally breaks the ice that is really piled on high, she's a faithful and great friend, and will do anything to help you. Unfortunately, she has quite an independent attitude, and would try to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders if she had to. Also very stubborn. But beware: insult her family or friends, even unintentionally, then hope that there's someone to stop her from killing or brutally injuring you, because if not, then you better be real fast at running. **Me: *snickers* Those poor souls...**

Relations\- It's a surprise

Backstory\- You'll find out

Eye Color\- Her eyes are a crimson/blood red, like Ninian and Nils's eyes. Her eye style is Lyn's eye style.

Height- Up to Lyn's mid-back.

Hair\- Her hair is brown with a streak of green, a.k.a Lyn's hair color, in it. Her hair is in a side ponytail, butt bangs are divided into 3 big chunks- the sides of her face and the middle of her forehead. The bangs on the right are jaw length, the ones on the left goes down to her mouth, and the spike in her forehead is like Mana's (from Ancient Egypt in Yu-Gi-Oh) big chunk of forehead bangs.

Future Boyfriend\- Sorry, that's a surprise! I have this planned, but you won't find out 'till WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY later. In the Awakening portion. You know, that kind of later.

Likes\- She likes dancing, magic, bows, swords, kids, playing on her ocarina, singing, friends, nice people, animals, helping nice people/kids, star gazing, and kicking people's butts at spars.

Dislikes\- Bullies, large crowds, being stared at, mean people, people hurting her friends and family, hurting people that she deems innocent, harmless or her friends, being disrespected because she's a small girl, losing spars (her Big Sister is the exception, and her and Big Sis's husbands when that time comes), being betrayed by friends, overreaction in a battle (unless it's the enemy), bandits, axes, and killing.

 **Me: That's all she wrote, folks!**

 **Topaz: Dang-it! I came in too late AGAIN! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME!**

 **Me: Where's Sain?**

 **Topaz: Oh, he's outside, having Serra tend to his wounds. Lucky him that Big Sis showed up. Though, I did happen to notice afterwards that he was pleading that he didn't do it. *evil look* You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?**

 **Me: N-nope…. *hurriedly* Weeeeeeeeell, time to go! I don't own Fire Emblem, and songs and ocarinas from Legend of Zelda (hint hint). Buh-byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!**

Chapter 1: My sucky life + axes = Time to run for my li- Wait, Big Sis!? Never mind!

My name is Topaz. When I was small, I was captured by bandits, away from my family, my tribe, the Lorca of Sacae, and away from my sister. She should be 18 by now. Those same stupid bandits are the ones that told me about my tribe, and it's fate, and it happened on my birthday of all days. As far as I know, there were no survivors. I have a little spirit friend named Alex in my head, who gives me advice and songs, just not a whole lot yet. My name is Topaz, and this is my story.

"Hey, girly! It's show time! Or would you rather introduce your face to my axe? Bwa-ha, I don't care either way, just take your pick!" the head bandit hollered at me. Great. It's either insult my dignity, or insult my face, and my life. I'll go with dignity. I've already, unfortunately, been insulting my dignity for years. The bandit's smell doesn't help. Though, he'd never hurt me. He needs me for something. But, I don't want to get on their bad sides, at least not TOO much. Eventually, I plan on splitting faces, if you catch my drift. Besides, I'm terrified of axes, and he knows it. *Sigh.* Oh well. Let's get this over with. I kept my face passive, as they like to tease me when I show my shyness, embarrassment, or discomfort, and they punished me for any positive looks, anger, etc., and kept silent, pulling out my ocarina, and finding an appropriate lullaby in my head. Today is the day I gain my freedom. After all, wouldn't that be just a lovely birthday present?

After a few seconds, I found the right one. Zelda's Lullabye. Zelda was a kind old lady who's lullaby could put almost anyone to sleep, even Father occasionally. I'm pretty sure it will work on a group of brain-dead idiot bandits. As I began playing, the effects were immediate. There were yawns, that unfortunately smelled worse than their stench on the outside, and one guy, after 10 seconds, literally fell asleep where he was standing, still standing. After they had all nodded off, I stopped playing, and quietly stepped to the supply tent. Every night, after these idiots are in bed for a few hours, passed out, I practice with certain items in the tent, which is to say swords, bows, and tomes. I've also noticed that some of my songs have… what would you call a spirit, who says he's been dead for a long time now, in your head? Yeah, he helps me out once in a while. Gives me magic songs, may or may not occasionally be able to help with my fighting and reflexes, the like. Okay, he MAY have given my song a little kick. Just… heh… heh… a LITTLE kick… Yeah, I'm not gonna let them know THAT. Well, anyways, I've gotten exceptional at all of these things. So, after helping myself to a cloak that's for females, that I think that Geoff, one of the stupider ones, brought because he thought it was somehow HIS size. After he realized that it was too small, it was tossed in there and forgotten. Eh, they don't need it. I doubt that they even remember that it was even there. So, I helped myself to a Steel Sword, an Elfire, and a Steel Bow, not to mention several arrows, and stepped outside.

Immediately, I tripped on Harry's hairy arm.

 _Crappity crappity crap crap crap!_ I mentally screamed, as he started to wake up. I started running, fearing what's to come, which is to say brainless bandits chasing me with axes waving in the air. I don't exactly sound like it, but I'm terrified. I almost always freeze up at the sight of one. So yeah, I'll file my situation under 'NOT GOOD'. I heard Harry yelling "She's getting away! Wake up!" over and over. Suddenly, all at once, they were awake and running after me.

In one of his rare "I'm-able-to-talk-without-one-or-both-of-us-fainting-(but-usually-Topaz)" moments, Alex gave me some VERY helpful advice. ' _May I suggest running now?'_ Yeah, not a bad idea, Alex.

Not knowing what else to do, I started screaming, even though there wasn't a village, town, or city in sight.

"HELP ME!"

 **XxLYN'S POVxX**

After the camp went back to their tents, I went out and found a nice grassy spot for me to lay on and watch the stars. Today was a special day to me. Today was her 15th birthday. My childhood best friend. Topaz. It's been so long, about 5 years now. I was 13 years old, and unable to do anything. Every year, on this day, I pray for her well-being, and I stargaze. She loved to stargaze. We would always tell each other, even when we are separated, we will always be under the same starry sky, and if we were lost, we would find each other. We always said that, and now I hope that's true more than ever. I was so deep in thought, I didn't notice Eliwood coming up behind me.

"Are you okay, Lyn?" Eliwood asked me, making me jump in surprise.

"Oh, Eliwood! I'm sorry, I didn't notice you." I apologized. Eliwood shook his head. "No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have snuck up on you. Anyway, what's bothering you? You've been looking slightly down all day." he asked me worriedly.

"Nothing. It… It's just memories. Memories of so long ago…"

"Memories?" Eliwood questioned. But, as I was about to answer, get it all off my chest, we heard a girl scream.

"HELP ME!" I was the first to react.

"Someone needs help!" I exclaimed.

Eliwood nodded. "Yes," he said, "let's get everyone and help them!" At that, we went running back to camp, hoping we won't be too late.

 **XxTOPAZ'S POVxX**

I can't keep running much longer. Either I find help, a place to hide, or I fight. Not a big fan of the fighting part, as much as I want to blow them up, and I can't play my ocarina OR say the incantation running and panting like this, so that's out of the question. _C'mon, I need a miracle._ I looked up at the sky. A long time ago, I made a promise to my very, very close best friend, Lyn. We promised to find each other if one was lost. I really, really would like to have that promise kick in right now. Suddenly, I heard a commotion coming from the left of me. What I saw brightened my hopes of survival immensely.

What I saw was an army. There were 4 people leading it. 2 men and 2 women. In the middle there was a boy with short red hair and some light-looking modest but still fancy blue armor, looking around the age of 16 years. He had what I think was a rapier. To the right of him was a guy with, yes, short, blue hair, and heavy clunky armor, and, of course, an axe. Great, More axes to scare me to death. He looked around 17. I looked to the right of Mr. Blue and saw a long white messy haired lady in a black cloak with gold trimmings, and purple designs that look like eyes, holding a sword and tome. She looked about 17. **(A/N: Sound familiar? Just so you know, build 1, hair 5, voice 1)** But when I looked to the left of Reddy, I actually stopped running with a jolt, feeling my pent-up tears finally slowly begin to cascade out. To the left of him was my friend from my childhood. Lyn. Lynny. Lyndis. My best friend. My sister.

 **Me: And that's a wrap!**

 **Topaz: Noooooooo! I just now, after 5 years, see my sister again, and you end it at THAT!? WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME LIKE THIS!?**

 **Me: *dismissive tone* Because I'm evil and demented, blah blah blah. *waves hand* Well, that's all folks! Adios!**

 **Topaz: But-**

 **Me: Flame, review, comment! Either one works, but preferably not flame! All flames go to Natsu! B-**

 **Natsu: Oh, yeah! I am so totally fired up n-**

 **Erza: Natsu! *death glare* You are not supposed to be here!**

 **Natsu: A-aye! *runs away***

 **Me: *mutters* You're not supposed to be here either…**

 **Erza: *turns death glare onto me* What was that?**

 **Me: N-nothing… Heh heh… Ohmygosh, Natsu just destroyed a strawberry cake back at the guild!**

 **Erza: *requips into Heaven's Wheel Armor* HE DID WHAT!? HE SHALL PAY! *leaves***

 **Me: *watches path of destruction and sighs* Geez, I thought I would catch a break from extreme destruction today… Well, as I was TRYING to say earlier, BUH-BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Me: Guess who's back? *poses and says like Yang in RWBY Season 2 episode 4***

 **Topaz: FINALLY! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **Me: Wow. You've never been this excited for me to post a chapter. Well, someone needs to say the disclaime-**

 **Topaz: *Super hurriedly* She doesn't own Fire Emblem, and songs and ocarinas from Legend of Zelda. She does own me and this plot, so no touchy. NOW ON WITH THE PROGRAM!**

 **Me: *covers ears* Ouch. Okay, okay, roll film.**

 **Chapter 2: OMG, my Big Sis! Yay! Yay! Oh wait, Bandits! Feel the power of my awesome attack music and a freaky voice in my head!**

"L-Lynny…" I somehow choked out.

 **XxLYN'S POVxX**

As we got there, the girl who was running, I'm assuming she cried for help, looked over at us, and looked relieved. _Where have I seen her before?_ I frowned. She looked so familiar! The answer's on the tip of my tongue- Oh, Father Sky. As she looked at me, I finally realized why I recognized her. She was my missing little sister. Topaz, I now knew, and I both stopped moving. Robin, Eliwood and Hector all looked at me and frowned. "Lyn?" Eliwood asked. "What is it?"

"Hm? What's wrong?" Hector demanded. I felt a tear falling down my cheek, and when they saw it, they were alarmed. "Lyn?!" they exclaimed.

"Oh father sky…" I murmured. Finally, I had control of my limbs again. I bolted off as fast as I could as soon as I did, straight towards Topaz, screaming her name, and surprising the entire company.

I was close enough now to see the tears on her face. She turned directly towards me and started running as fast as she could in her exhausted state. "LYNNY!" she cried, jumping directly into my arms, both of us sobbing and falling too our knees.

 **XxTOPAZ'S POVxX**

"Lynny," I sobbed, "Oh father sky, I thought I would never see you again!"

Lyn nodded, also sobbing. "I felt exactly the same way." I looked up at her happy face, and felt the happiest I've been in 5 long years. I buried my face into her shoulder, breathing in her scent.

Then, someone HAD to ruin the moment. "Oi, Lyn! Who the heck's this?!" It was the blue-haired ax boy that was bellowing for all to hear, with red-head behind him. Joy. When we stood up, I hid behind Lyn.

When she caught up, White hit him on the head, with with her fist. "Hector! Don't shout so loud! I think you scared her!" Hector, huh? Well, I already like White. Hector? Not so much. Then Reddy looked at Big Sis and asked a lot quieter, "Lyn? You know her?" Lyn nodded and kept on beaming, not even bothering to wipe away her tears. "Robin, Eliwood, Hector, this is Topaz. My best friend, and my little sister." So, Red's name is Eliwood, and White's name is Robin.

"SISTER!?" they all exclaimed, astonished. She nodded, still happy. Then she looked at me. "Topaz, you don't have to hide," she soothed, "They're my friends. You have nothing to worry about." Comforted by this, I came out, but still holding onto Lynny. We just got together, and there's no way I'm letting go now. I nodded my head, acknowledging them.

Robin crouched down, making us eye level. "So, you're Lyn's little sister?" I nodded again, but before I could speak, Lyn shouted "Topaz, Robin, look out!", pushing us out of the way, and holding her sword in a hurried defensive stance. Right when the big boss of the bandits took a swing, aiming towards Robin and I. But she was too slow. She got injured, badly. "LYNNY!" I screamed. Tetley, the big baddie, chuckled, and kicked Lyn hard, sending her 10 feet away. Then, bandits swarmed around Eliwood, Robin, Hector, and I. As they were fighting to protect me, I saw Tetley head towards Lyn.

'Alex!' I thought, 'Really need a song suggestion right now!'

' _Serenade of Water… Play it to protect your friends...'_ He thought back.

So, I'm not sure how, but I got through the dunderheads. He tends to help me occasionally with things like this when I'm REALLY desperate. We still can't do it that much, as it's exhausting and we just started. My mind went blank then, no memory of what I did, aaaaaas usual... I just remember the voice and the song, suddenly gaining strength and knowledge previously unknown to me, almost in a trance. I ignored Hector and Eliwood's protests, hearing a harp give me the song needed. I jumped in front of Lyn, and started weaving my song after the harp finished. As I played, ignoring the shouts and gasps, water appeared, creating a shield around me and Lyn. When Tetley tried to smash through it with his ax, it was stopped cold. As I stepped outside the shield, still in a trance-like state, I heard his voice again. ' _Bolero of Fire… A song to fight your enemies… a song ready to burn all in the way…'_ As everyone stopped fighting, looking at me, before I started playing, I mumbled (mostly) the same words.

"Bolero of Fire… a song to fight my enemy… a song ready to burn all in the way…" Funnily, just as the harp finished the song, I finished talking and started playing. Just a great coincidence, right? As I was playing, fire pulsed around me until I finished the first eight notes. When I moved off of the 8th note, the fire consumed him. Everyone, not counting Lyn, as she was in my shield and could already barely move, backed up, except for me. I somehow knew it wouldn't hurt me. Let me just say, I was right. Whenever the fire came close to me, it bent out of my way. Then, tendrils of fire came and started to find all the bandits. Whenever it came near my friends, a.k.a the army Lyn came with, it moved away without me saying (or playing) a word. None of my friends got hurt. All but one of the bandits perished. As soon as the fire left, I ran up to the last remaining bandit, Harry, coincidentally, and grabbed a lock of his hair, making him look at me in fear. Then, I opened my mouth, and hissed words I had no control over, but knew the reasoning and meaning behind them was totally true.

"Tell your master, the one that ordered my capture, that I will NEVER go to him, for whatever reason he wants me. I swear on my ancestor's grave, that if he sends you back to get me, I will not be this merciful." At that, I tossed him away, watching him run in fear to his master.

In the corner of my eye, I saw some knights prepare to go after him. I gave them a side look and said, "Hold. I'd prefer him to be alive when he reaches his master. It may not seem like it, but he still has his uses, and I'm not a person that wishes for bloodshed." I felt a tear falling down my cheek, but that, I guess, worked to my advantage, because they stopped. Just then, Robin came running over to me.

"Topaz," she hurriedly told me, "You have to get rid of that shield! If not, then Lyn may bleed out! She needs medical attention- FAST!" I looked at her, and calmly started walking to my Big Sis. "Do not worry," I reassured Robin, "That shield is made to protect someone's life. Not just their body, but their life itself. This shield will slow the bleeding immensely until she is taken out, supply her with all needed air, and stabilize her body, at least until the castor runs out of power." Okay, Alex, I have no idea where I got all of that, but I'm not complaining.

Robin just stared at me until we got there. Then, once again, my little friend spoke up.

' _The Song of Healing… a song to heal the mind… a song to cure poisons… a song to slow the coming of death itself and give time to save a life… '_ I found myself muttering this as I started to let the shield dispel. People within hearing distance looked at me oddly, but soon stopped when I began to play the song, the Song of Healing, eyes closing at the song's soothing melody. Lyn's breathing became less labored, and she gained a more peaceful look. I looked at the apparent healers in the eyes, and let my eyes clear of the fog that keeps my thoughts out of my eyes, and let my eyes become as readable as a book. _Go and heal her already while she's stabilized!_

They widened their eyes in surprise, then nodded. A few minutes of constant playing (repeating it over and over again) and their constant healing soon got her to the good-as-new condition. When the healers gave me the a-ok, I stopped playing with a sigh of relief. FINALLY, I was done! Lynny wasn't gonna die! Ya-ouch. Need air. Must breath. I heard a groan and looked up. As soon as I saw Lyn get up and open her eyes, I smiled and fainted, dully aware of everyone shouting, Lyn the loudest…

 **XxROBIN'S POVxX**

I just stared in amazement as Topaz played her song. It seemed to be healing Lyn, not to mention this soothing effect. Her eyes had cleared for a minute, and you could almost hear what she was thinking! Our two healer's eyes widened, then got to healing Lyn. When Serra and Priscilla nodded, and she stopped playing with a sigh. It's amazing how she played that without a breath and still isn't taking o-

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP!" Never mind. Then, as soon as Lyn got up, she smiled and fainted.

"W-what?! Serra, Priscilla, get over here!" I yelled as I caught her.

"Topi!" Lyn cried, completely ignoring the fact she was almost dead five minutes ago running up to us and grabbing Topaz. **(A/N: Just so you know, Topi is pronounced Tope-ee, like Mokuba's nickname in Yu-Gi-Oh - Moki)** "Topi?! Are you okay?!"

"5 more minutes…" Topaz mumbled. Lyn got a surprised look on her face, then started laughing.

"Oh yeah, she's alright. Just spent." Lyn giggled. I gave her a questioning look.

"You see," Lyn explained, "Whenever she is out of energy, usually magical, she tends to sleep it off. Though, from the looks of it, not that much anymore."

"How in blazes can you tell that just by looking at her?!" Hector exclaimed. Lyn giggled harder.

"Because," she laughed, "Back when we were kids, as soon as she was spent, she would just fall into a deep sleep right there, and she doesn't talk when she's in a deep sleep. If she's in a light sleep, or if she's half-asleep, then she'll occasionally talk. You shouldn't count on it happening much, though."

"Well, I'd imagine that she's been traveling for a while. Her shoes are incredibly worn out. Her cloak and weapons are the only things new. Even that odd pouch is old." Eliwood observed.

Lyn nodded. "I get the feeling that these people were behind her disappearance. She's not even fed properly. If it was that she was just on her own, it would be different. She's a hard worker, and would have either made her way to the nearest town to find work or directions, or she would have found us. Also, I know because of when she saw Hector, or more specifically, his axe."

"What the heck does my ax have to do with this?!" Hector yelled.

When Lyn opened her mouth to answer, we heard a different voice cut her of.

"It's because of my fear of axes."

 **Me: Welp, that's all!**

 **Topaz: Really? Another cliffhanger? How many must you have?**

 **Me: Well, there was originally more to this chapter, but I decided not to do it because I was stumped. So, all that's in the next chapter.**

 **Hector: Well, can you get on with it! I need to know why the blazes she's afraid of axes, and why she's even afraid of** _ **my**_ **axe even though I was with her bloody sister!**

 **Me: … So, is 'bloody' literal, or…**

 **Hector: Of course it wasn't…..! You know what!? Fine! I give up! You're too annoying, and this is only the second annoying thing you've done! *storms off***

 **Me: Geez, why's he in a bad mood?**

 **Robin: … It's nothing.**

 **Me: You sure?**

 **Robin: Yes. (Once you grow up mentally, you'll be good.)**

 **Me: Hm?**

Robin: **N-nothing, heh-heh, just go on already…..**

 **Me: ….. *stands there staring for a while, then smiles brightly* Right! Well, for the 3 of you who reviewed, thanks a lot! Well, review and read, BYE!**


End file.
